Fool Me Twice
by LoriLynn1
Summary: The Tendos and the Saotomes are fed up with Ranma and Akane's behavior toward each other, but can they trick them into spending some "quality" time with each other? Or will it end up as another disaster? (chapter 5 is up!)
1. Chapter 1 The Setup

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Nope... I don't own Ranma and the others. Why is fate so cruel!?!  
  
**A/N** – Yes, I realize that I should be writing Lost Time, but this idea came to me, and I wanted to write a Ranma/Akane fic, so here it is. Hope you like!!! Please leave a review!

* * *

**Fool Me Twice   
By: Lori Finnegan   
Chapter 1**   
  
"You moron!"  
  
The sound of shattering glass echoed through the Tendo household until it reached the kitchen. Kasumi Tendo dropped her wooden mixing spoon and cringed. "Oh, my," she said as she pinched it out of the batter. "Will they ever learn to get along?"  
  
"It's getting worse!" Soun Tendo, her father, cried, entering the kitchen with his face in his hands. "Nothing I do helps... our schools will never be joined!"  
  
Panda Genma Saotome waddled in behind him. 'Woe as me!' his sign read.  
  
"Don't worry, Father, Mr. Saotome," Kasumi consoled as she slid a plate of freshly baked cookies across the counter and in their direction. "We'll think of something. They can't fight forever."  
  
Soun and Genma gaped at her calm smile.  
  
"Daddy, it's all under control."  
  
All eyes turned to Nabiki Tendo, who stood in the doorway, an apple in her hand.  
  
"I can't even sleep at night anymore," she went on. "Akane is always being kidnapped and causing a scene. My grades are even falling, so I figured I had to do something about our little problem."  
  
Kasumi, Soun and Genma just stared at her. Nabiki grinned back at them.

* * *

Akane Tendo couldn't remember the last time she had so much homework. The teachers just kept piling it on. Not only was she swamped in her studies, but no one in town would leave her alone! Every five minutes, Ranma showed up to bother her... intentionally or not. She glanced up at the large crack in her window. Who was going to fix that!?  
  
Before she could think any further, there was a loud rap at her door. Her shoulders tensed.  
  
"Go away, Ranma... I'm BUSY!"  
  
The door swung open anyway, and Akane turned to yell at him, only to realize that it was Nabiki who had just entered her room.  
  
"Is that how you greet your dear, dear sister?" she wanted to know, big fake tears flooding her eyes. "Listen, Akane," she said, sobering up immediately as she threw an envelope in Akane's direction. I was only bringing you your mail. And, hey. Maybe if you tell him to go away nicely, he'll actually leave you alone for awhile.  
  
The door slammed, and Nabiki was gone. Akane tore open the envelope and smoothed out the creases in the paper.  
  
_Akane Tendo,  
Sorry this is such short notice, but it is an opportunity that can't be passed! We'll be going on a school field trip deep in the woods to study a rare species of mushrooms that have recently been discovered. We'll be leaving at tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp in the back of the school, so pack your things and be ready! The trip will last a week, and we'll be staying at a small bed and breakfast in the area, so there's no need to worry over camping supplies. Just be sure to bring a notebook and pen for thorough note taking, as there are many interesting properties to mushrooms, and the nearby plant life. Again, sorry for the short notice, but we cannot miss such an opportunity! Hope to see you tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp!  
Your Biology Teacher  
Mrs. Kantori_  
  
Akane stared at the letter for a long while. She had never gone on a field trip with such short notice before, but this was, after all, a good chance to get out of her other classes. And best of all, no homework!  
  
She shoved the letter aside and immediately began to pack.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ranma Saotome woke to a heavy weight on his stomach. "Oof!" he sputtered, gasping for air. He opened his eyes to see his father standing over him... and a heavy backpack resting on top of his own stomach. "What's the deal, Pop?"  
  
Genma only frowned down at him. "Get up, boy. We're going on a training trip!"  
  
Ranma stared at his father. There was only two more weeks of school before break, and he had a few pretty big tests coming up. But when did Ranma Saotome ever study? His fingers wrapped around the strap of the backpack, and he sprung to his feet.

* * *

Akane stood at the bathroom sink and brushed her teeth. She was about to reach for her hand towel when the door flew open, and Ranma slid in. He took one look at her, and then went over and nudged her away from the sink before grabbing his own toothbrush.  
  
"Whatcha doin', tomboy?" he said as he squeezed the tube of toothpaste onto his brush.  
  
Akane shoved him over, and then spit into the sink. "What does it LOOK like I'm doing, moron?"  
  
Ranma didn't bother to look at her. "It LOOKS like you're in my way," he retorted.  
  
"Excuse me?" Akane shoved him even harder. He landed on the floor, right on his backside, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "In case you've forgotten, I was here first. Now, get out!"  
  
He stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, I didn't see a sign on the door saying that this was your bathroom. I'm going on a training trip with Pop, and I have to be ready in ten minutes. Maybe you should respect my training and get out of the bathroom until I'm done."  
  
"I can't believe you!" Akane screamed at him. "You don't even know why I'm up so early, so don't assume that your activities are more important than mine."  
  
Ranma grinned at her, white toothpaste all over his teeth. "Well, aren't they?"

* * *

Akane glared at him. She drew back her fist and knocked him straight out the window. "That'll teach that pervert to come barging in on me when I'm in the bathroom."  
  
Kasumi and Akane walked up to Furinkan High School at exactly six-fifty- nine that same morning. Akane expected to see her biology classmates gathered around, but the place was deserted. Next to the school was an envelope, and in sloppy handwriting, it said her name. She walked over and ripped it open. A bus ticket slipped out, but she caught it just in time.  
  
_Dear Akane,  
I'm very sorry that you didn't get this message sooner. I tried to call your house, but the phone was busy. We had to unexpectedly leave an hour earlier. Enclosed is a bus ticket that will take you to our destination. Sorry, again, but there was no other way!  
-Mrs Kantori_  
  
Akane turned the ticket over in her hand. A bus ticket... by herself to a school field trip? This was just getting more and more strange.  
  
"Oh!" Kasumi said, looking over Akane's shoulder. "Looks like they left without you, Akane."  
  
"Yeah, but they left me this ticket," she held it up to her sister, and the two of them turned around and headed toward the bus station.

* * *

Initially, Akane had been upset that she had missed the rest of her classmates and was now on the way all by herself, but now that she sat in the back of the bus, staring out the windows at the pretty spring scenery, she was glad to be alone. Plus, it gave her something to look forward to. A few of the girls in her class were good friends, and Akane couldn't wait to spend a while week with them... away from Ranma. As time went on, he only seemed to be more and more annoying. All he ever did was make fun of her, insult everything she did, and constantly mess up all of her plans.  
  
Ranma was definitely a problem.  
  
Before she had gotten onto the bus, Kasumi had handed her a thin envelope. And using the good name of their deseased mother, she continued to tell Akane to wait until the afternoon to open it. While Akane was curious as to what the note said, she couldn't disobey her sister when Kasumi had looked so seriously into her eyes just earlier that morning. Her mother would be so disappointed if she did.  
  
Instead, Akane held the letter to the light, trying to read the print, but it revealed nothing. "Oh, well," she sighed as she leaned against the side of the bus. "This trip will make everything worth it!

* * *

"Ouch, Pop!" Ranma yelped as another branch hit him in the face. "Would you quit letting go of those things? My face is starting to hurt!"  
  
Genma grinned back at him. "Sorry, boy, but what is a martial artist who can't endure a little pain?"  
  
"Pain?! You're just doin' it to be mean!"  
  
"It's called training!"  
  
Ranma shut his mouth as he glared at his father's back. He wasn't sure where they were headed, but it was obviously out in the middle of nowhere, as most of their training trips were. "What are we studying this time, anyway?" Ranma wanted to know as they leapt over a small stream.  
  
Genma stopped dead in his tracks, and Ranma slammed into his back. "Um... well..."  
  
Ranma rubbed his nose. "Um, well, what?"  
  
"I thought I'd... um, show you the... Cry of the Hippopotamus!"  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow at his father. "The hippopotamus?"  
  
"Yes. It's a skill that has been passed down in this family for generations. And it's time that you, my boy, learned it."  
  
"What's it do?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"Well...erm..." Genma chuckled nervously. "It's a secret. The learner can't know the outcome of the skill until after they've mastered it."  
  
"How the hell does that work?"  
  
"I told you, boy! It's a secret! Now shut up and let's get going!"  
  
Ranma grumbled under his breath as he heaved his backpack further onto his shoulders. He should have been used to his father's stupid techniques, but honestly, he was beginning to wonder what the old man was up to this time.

* * *

"Here we are!" Akane exclaimed as the bus drove back down the dirt path. In front of her was a small bed and breakfast, that couldn't have had more than five rooms. She wondered where all of her classmates would fit. Maybe they had extra cots?  
  
She stepped up the wooden steps and entered through the front door. "Hello..." she said, but no one answered. The walls were painted a deep shade of red, and under her feet rested a shiny hardwood floor. Couches, chairs and lamps lined the sides of the main area, and in the center sat a small table. On the table was another envelope. Her name was scrawled on the front.  
  
Slowly, she walked over to the table, her shoes clicking on the hardwood as she approached. She tore open the letter and pulled out the single sheet of lined paper.  
  
_Akane,  
We went to get our first look at the mushrooms. Don't worry, you're not missing out on too much. The rest of the students were excited to take a peak, but our main studying will begin in the morning. Please have a seat, and wait for us to return shortly.  
-Mrs. Kantori  
_  
It seemed odd that she would keep missing her classmates, but Akane shoved the letter into the top of her bags with the rest of them, anyway, and took a seat next to a window. The bed and breakfast was very quiet, and since she was left alone for the time being, she let her thoughts drift. They went directly to the unopened letter that resided in her bag. One look at her watch told her that there was only ten more minutes till noon. Figuring that that was close enough, she dove for the letter and tore it open without another thought.  
  
_Dear Akane,  
After long and careful thought, we (your family) have decided that we can no longer sit by and watch as you and Ranma drift further and further apart. Daddy insists that your relationship is very important to the dojo, and to the Anything Goes Style of martial arts, and he will not give up easily! All four of us (Mr. Saotome included) believe that if only you and Ranma could spend some quality time together, without all of the usual disturbances, of course, that you would realize that your marriage is something that will not only better our family, but will make you both happy as well. Well, as happy as someone can be married to someone who's a girl half the time... Oh, whoops. Kasumi told me not to write that, but it's too late. I am writing in ink, after all, and I'm not going to start over. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that we fooled you. You probably already realize what's going on since Ranma is there with you. (that is, if you waited until noon to read this letter. Mr. Saotome is supposed to have him there by then. If you didn't wait, then shame on you, Akane! You better stay put, or Daddy will cry himself to sleep for a whole month! He's very convinced that this will work!) Try to get along with Ranma. A bus will be there to pick the two of you up a week from today. And don't worry about your classes. I've taken the liberty of talking to your teachers and working everything out. You can find all of your homework assignments on the third bedroom on the right.  
With Love,  
Nabiki, Kasumi, Father, and Mr. Saotome  
_  
Akane picked up the lamp from the table and hurled it across the room. It crashed against the wall with a satisfying shattering sound.  
  
How could they do this to her? She couldn't believe that they would stoop to locking her up in some stupid deserted bed and breakfast with RANMA, of all people!!  
  
The note was still in her hand, but now it was crumpled in her clenched fist. Ranma would be here any minute... and then he would be informed that they would be leaving and headed straight for home!! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Shock

Disclaimer: Nope... I don't own Ranma and the others. Why is fate so cruel!?!  
  
A/N – Hey, guys! Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews. I didn't have this fic beta-ed, so if anyone sees mistakes, I would appreciate it if you'd let me know. I'm trying my best to write Ranma and Akane IN character. Is it working?  
  
ALSO... if anyone sees a scene they'd like illustrated, tell me, and I'll do it ASAP! EDIT: Mai, thanks for letting me know of the mistakes!! They're fixed.

* * *

**Fool Me Twice   
By: Lori Finnegan   
Chapter 2  
**  
Ranma dropped his bag on the ground and glared ahead at his father. "I'm getting really sick of this, Pop," he complained. "For once could you lead us somewhere worthwhile, or is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Oh, trust me, boy,' Genma grinned as he pulled away some bushes to reveal a cozy bed and breakfast. "I thought we'd relax for one night and then get on with the trip. What do you say?"  
  
Ranma stared at him as though his father had had one too many bottles of sake. "You wanna take it easy, Pop?" He paused. "Do you have a fever or something?"  
  
"No," Genma said slowly, looking down at the ground. "I just thought with your school finals coming up you could use a break."  
  
Ranma still stared at him.  
  
"Ranma, why don't you go inside and ask for a room. I think I dropped something a little ways back, so I'm gonna go look for it. Oh, and why don't you take our bags." He stuffed the bags into Ranma's hands and then grinned. "If you're good, I might even let you eat my dessert. It's in the top of my bag there."  
  
'Pop? Giving up his dessert?' Ranma thought as he watched his father amble back down the path. 'He must be sick!' Instead of going after him, he figured that he might as well get inside as soon as possible before his dad changed his mind and asked for the dessert back.  
  
Ranma threw the door open and set his bags on the floor. He was about to walk up to the front desk when he noticed a familiar figure standing in the middle of the hallway. "A-Akane..." he said, blinking as he made sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Akane looked angry, and when a crumpled piece of paper hit him in his nose, he knew that his inkling was indeed correct.  
  
"What's your problem?" he wanted to know as he picked up the paper and flatted out its folds. After he got to the sixth line, his eyes darted back up at her. "Oh," he said. "I see what's going on here. We were set up!"  
  
"No, really, moron?" she finally spoke as she shoved her suitcase into his arms. "Come on. We're leaving. I'm not going to play along with their stupid games, and neither are you."  
  
He shoved the suitcase back at her. "Fine. I don't want to stay here anymore than you do, but I'm not carrying your things. I have my own stuff to carry, you know."  
  
"Whatever. But if you don't leave now, you're on your own."  
  
Ranma gaped at her as she pushed the door open and stepped out side. He stomped after her. "Excuse me? Who was it who walked all the way here to begin with? Akane, you took a bus! Ryoga would make it home before you!"  
  
She turned around and slapped him hard across his cheek, causing him to drop his bags so he could put a hand to his face.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Akane!?" he yelled. "I'm only saying things the way they are!"  
  
The door flew open, and an old lady with a permanent scowl on her face stood before them. Both Ranma and Akane sobered as they looked at her.  
  
"Pardon me," she said, glaring at them. "But this is a private resort. Unless you have reservations, I'm going to have to ask you to get off my property."  
  
"Uh, reservations?" Ranma mumbled.  
  
"Actually," Akane said as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. "We're leaving, so there's no need to kick us out. Right, Ranma?"  
  
The lady blinked at them, "Ranma," she said before Ranma had a chance to reply to Akane. "You wouldn't be Ranma Saotome, would you?"  
  
Akane smacked him in his arm. "Your reputation precedes you, you jerk."  
  
"No, no," the lady assured them, the expression on her face immediately softening. "I have a reservation here for a Ranma Saotome. If you're him, then the two of you are welcome inside. If you're not, then either pay me now, or get lost."  
  
"Some customer service this is," Ranma heard Akane mutter under hear breath.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome," he said, "But Akane's right. We're leaving. You see, we didn't place that reservation, our fam—"  
  
But it was too late. The woman grabbed them both by their wrists and pulled them inside. "I'm sorry, Mr. Saotome, but I have strict instructions from a Ms. Nabiki Tendo to keep you two here at all costs. She paid me double the rate for a room just to keep you two here for a week."  
  
"The nerve!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"She said you'd say you didn't want to stay," the woman went on as she pushed them down the hallway and to the last room on the left. "And that the two of you were compulsive liars and said the opposite of whatever it was you meant."  
  
"Liars!?" Akane screamed as she and Ranma were shoved into the room, but Ranma put his hand over her mouth before she could say another word. He looked back at the woman seriously. "We want to stay," he said, as articulate as he could.  
  
But she only smiled at him. "Ms. Tendo said you'd try that, but it's not going to work on me! I wasn't born yesterday, you know."  
  
Ranma glared at her. "We know."  
  
The door slammed in their faces, and they were left to stare at it. "Well, this is just great!" Ranma exclaimed after a moment of silence. "You had to go and say my name, didn't you!? If she didn't figure out who we were, we would be on our way home right now!"  
  
Akane gaped at him. "Are you blaming this on me, Ranma? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was you who felt compelled to explain our situation to her. If you would have just walked away, none of this would have happened."  
  
They stood opposite each other and fumed for a good minute before Ranma reached for the doorknob. He tried to turn it, but it remained in place. "Would you look at this?" he yelled at Akane. "The old hag locked us in here!"  
  
He looked back at Akane, but her face was so red with anger, that he didn't expect a coherent response at the time.  
  
"I HATE THEM!" she suddenly yelled. "I thought I was getting away on a school trip with my friends, and instead, here I am... stuck with YOU!"  
  
Ranma glared at her. "This isn't a treat for me either. I was supposed to be on a training trip with Pop. And boy, is he ever getting a beating when I get home..."  
  
Akane shoved past him and pounded her fists at door. "Put the lamp on Nabiki Tendo's tab!" she screamed.  
  
"Lamp..." Ranma said as he stared at her back. "What lamp?"

* * *

An hour later, the two of them had fallen into silence. They sat on opposite sides of the room, trying not to look at each other. Akane pulled her notebooks out of her backpack, deciding that if she had to spend time with Ranma, she might as well make use of it and study for her exams.  
  
Ranma didn't seem to be handling the silence quite as well. He kept shifting in his spot on the floor, and every now and then, he would give a loud sigh, just to let her know that he wasn't content.  
  
Akane slammed her notebook down onto the wood floor and glared up at him. "Would you quit it? I'm not exactly having the time of my life either, so stop complaining!"  
  
"What?" Ranma shrugged. "I didn't say anything. And it's not like I want to be here. If I have to sit here and stare at you for any longer, I'm gonna go crazy!"  
  
"Let me guess," Akane said, pressing her index finger to her chin. "It's because I'm so horribly uncute, isn't it?"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at her. "Actually, yeah," he told her. "I can't stand looking at your ugly face for another second!"  
  
Akane lifted the lunchbox from the top of her bag and threw it at him at full speed. Ranma caught it out of the air and popped it open.  
  
"Um... you didn't make this, did you?"  
  
She picked up two text books and held them in the air. "If you ask me that again, I'm going to come over there and shove that food up your nose."  
  
Ranma cringed. "Um... no thanks. I think I'll just... um... try them out for myself!" A painful smile spread across his face as he lifted the first piece of food to his mouth. He took a small bite, and then grinned. "I'd know Kasumi's home cooking anywhere!"  
  
The spine of a book landed in the middle of his forehead, and neither of them found it amusing. Akane went back to her studying, and Ranma continued to eat her lunch. "Hey, tomboy," he said after he'd swallowed the last bite. "What if we tried to get out of the windows?"  
  
They stared at each other for a second, and then hopped up and climbed on top of the bed to reach the window above it. Ranma inspected it for locks, and then attempted to pull it up... to no avail.  
  
"It must be an outside lock," he deduced. "Maybe we should break it."  
  
"No." Akane grabbed his fist and pulled it away. "I've already done a number on their lamp. We're not breaking a window. Besides, they can't keep us in here forever."  
  
Ranma's eye twitched, and then he dove back at the window. "Maybe it's stuck," he muttered as he tried to lift it again. "Damn... old... wind—" but before he could get that last word out, his hand slipped form the pane and flew up, connecting to the middle pane with a loud thud. For a moment, his eyes only grew larger.  
  
"YEEEEEOOOOOWW!!" he screamed, holding his hand up by the wrist.  
  
Once he'd finished yelling, Akane grabbed his arm and pulled his hand toward her. "You're such a baby," she told him. "It's only a bruise."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I can't even move my fingers, and you're calling it a bruise!"  
  
She rested his hand on top of hers, slowly bending each of his fingers with her other hand. "See?" she said when he didn't yell. "You were just in shock. They're fine."  
  
He ripped his hand away from her hold and cradled it at his chest. "What do you know about broken bones?"  
  
Akane glared at him. "Never mind," she muttered. "Look, Ranma, this has been a long day so far, and I'm tired. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "What's stopping you?"  
  
She only stared at him.  
  
"Oh," he said, "Excuse me! Of course YOU get the bed. How rude of me to even imply otherwise. Never mind that poor, injured Ranma will be in pain on the floor."  
  
"Injured my ass," she spat at him. "It's a BRUISE."  
  
"Bruise or not, it hurts!"  
  
She cracked her fingers. "I'll make it hurt."  
  
Ranma leapt off the bed and took his seat back on the floor. "Fine," he said, sticking his nose in the air. "You can take your nap on the bed, but if we're still stuck in here by night fall, it's my turn."  
  
Akane fell into the bed and snuggled into the soft pillows. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Ranma, but my turn is permanent. Here." She tossed him a pillow, but it bounced off his head and landed on the floor. "And if I catch you doing anything perverted while I'm sleeping, you're dead!"  
  
"Oh, please," Ranma rolled his eyes at her. "Who would want to do anything perverted with a macho chick like you?"  
  
Akane ripped the alarm clock from the wall and whipped it at him. He caught it in his left hand and slammed it back on the night stand.  
  
"Trust me, tomboy. I would never touch you." 


	3. Chapter 3 The Situation

**Disclaimer:** Ranma and co sadly do not belong to me :( they belong the great Rumiko Takahashi!

**Author's Note:** Hello! Sorry it's been so long guys. As for Lost Time, I swear to you that I haven't forgotten about it. I was just in a weird writing mood tonight and was almost done with chapter three of this story, so ta da! It's done. I hope everyone likes it!! I've been wanting to write chapter 4 of this story for a long time, and now I'm finally there. :D

Comments to readers are at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**Fool Me Twice - The Situation**

**Chapter 3**

Ranma sat on the floor brooding. He was so bored! Now that Akane was asleep, he didn't have anything at all to do. The truth was he would rather be fighting with her than sit in complete and utter silence. It was killing him! So, when there was a knock at the door, he leapt up just in time to see it swinging open. Akane sat up on the bed, and they both watched as the old lady entered the room with a tray filled with delicious looking food.

The lady gave them a sickening smile. "I hope you're getting along," she said, looking at their stunned expressions. "I brought you your dinner."

"Listen, lady," Ranma interrupted as she set their dinner on the table on the other side of the room. "I don't know what's going on here, but I refuse to be locked in this room forever! If you don't let us—"

"Don't worry, Mr. Saotome. I have a nature walk planned for the two of you tomorrow morning. The manager will be taking you at eight sharp."

"A nature walk?" he echoed. "Could this get anymore lame?"

Either she didn't hear him, or she pretended not to, because the smile on her face was wide. "Enjoy your dinner, and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!?" Ranma gasped. "It's only six! You're not telling me that I'm stuck in this room with HER," he jerked his thumb at Akane, "until morning?!"

"Have a good night," she repeated.

After the door had closed, Akane sank back down onto the bed. "Why didn't she just kill me?" she asked softly, and Ranma spun to face her.

"Look, Akane. Let's just ignore each other until tomorrow, and then when we go on this stupid nature walk they have planned, we'll get the hell out of here. Deal?"

She stuck out her hand, and he shook it. "Deal," she echoed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ranma and Akane still knelt at the table eating their meal in silence. Ranma slammed his fists down onto the table. "I can't take it anymore!" he cried. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't stand the silence!"

Akane glared at him. "Do you have a short attention span, Ranma?"

"Whatever," he said as he pinched a roll between his chopsticks and raised it to his mouth. "Let's just fight. That'll pass the time."

Akane watched him as he chewed.

He blinked at her. "Say something, Akane!"

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, staring at him.

"Anything!" he pleaded. "I don't care what you say! I'd rather fight with you than sit in this silence!"

She chewed on her food in thought and then picked up her glass of water. "I think you're the biggest jerk I've ever met," she said before taking a sip. "And I'd rather talk to anyone besides you."

Ranma folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah right... anyone? I doubt that. Hmm, let's see. Would you rather be here with Kuno? Or how about Shampoo? I'm sure either one of them would be much better company than me."

"Well," she said, turning up her nose. "At least I wouldn't be bored out of my mind."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what, Akane?"

"What?" she huffed.

"You are the most uncute girl that I've ever met in my entire life! Spending a minute alone with you is a minute too long!"

The next thing he knew he was staring into a handful of noodles. She had leaned across the table and ground them into his face with her fist.

"Why're you always hitting me!?" he sputtered as the noodles plopped onto his plate. When she didn't respond, he wiped his face off with a napkin. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What?" she finally spoke. "I thought you wanted to fight."

"I didn't want my dinner in my face!"

Akane shrugged.

'One night,' Ranma reminded himself with a sigh. 'One night alone with Akane, and then we can leave this place.'

Akane stood up from the table and plopped down on the bed with a book in her hands. "I think I'm going to read for awhile. Can you please be quiet, Ranma?"

Ranma stuffed his mouth with food as he glared at his plate. 'Uncute, uncute, uncute, uncute...'

* * *

Ranma placed a black seven on a red eight, and then flipped the next three cards over. Lucky he'd packed a deck of cards, or he'd really be bored. He felt Akane's eyes on him, but didn't bother to look up from his spot on the floor. "What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" she insisted. "I was just wondering how you were entertaining yourself."

The bed squeaked as she shifted back into her position. Ranma moved an ace, and flipped another card over. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I just remembered that Pop said he left me dessert in his bag!" He jumped to his knees and reached over to Pop's bag, tearing it open. Lying on the top was a single white envelope.

"Don't open that!" he heard Akane say, but didn't listen. Without even considering her request, he buried his nose in the letter.

_Ranma,_

_Sorry I had to lie to you, but it's for your own good. Besides, did you really think I left you my dessert? No father loves his son THAT much! I know that if you try, you and Akane can get along... maybe even better than your mother and I do._

Ranma felt the urge to burst out laughing. Anyone got along better than Mom and Pop.

_Please, Ranma, for the sake of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts and for the sake of your poor, old, decrepit father... try your best to get along with Akane. Maybe she'll even be nice to you if you're nice to her._

_With Love,_

_Your Father._

Ranma stuffed the letter into his bag. Maybe Pop was right. He was so sick of fighting with Akane that his head hurt.

"Well?" she wanted to know from her perch on the bed. "What's it say?"

"Nothing," he insisted. "It just says that I should stay put until next week."

"Oh." She slumped down. For a moment, they stared at each other. Ranma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't going to promise to marry her, but at least he could make the time they spent together more bearable.

It was then that he realized that they were still looking at each other. The blood rushed to his face in embarrassment, and he turned away, shoving the letter into his bag and looking down at his cards. "D-don't take this the wrong way," he stammered as he flipped another card over, "but what if we just stayed here? Maybe it would get them off our backs for a little bit, you know?"

"No way!" he heard her say. "We're not going to give them the satisfaction!" 

The half of a jack between his thumb and index finger snapped against a queen. "Would you rather continue to live like THIS?" he said, his jaw clenched. "I don't know about you, Akane, but I'm sick of the set ups! I just want to be left alone, dammit!"

"No one's forcing you to talk to me. If you wanted to be left alone, all you had to do was say so."

Ranma turned his head up just in time to see Akane burying her nose back into her book. "That's not what I meant," he muttered. 

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant..." Ranma stared at his cards until they became blurry. "Look, I don't know what I meant, but it sure as hell wasn't that. You know I can't stand sitting in silence. It drives me crazy."

* * *

Night came around slowly, and soon, the room grew dark. Ranma was falling asleep, the side of his face pressed up against the edge of the bed and three playing cards sticking out from his fingertips. Akane looked down at him and chuckled.

But she wasn't tired. Maybe Ranma had to walk all the way here, but she had rested on the bus. She almost felt like going for a run, but knew that wasn't possible because of their situation.

With a sigh, she crept off the bed, careful not to disturb Ranma's slumber, and tiptoed to the table, where three unlit candles sat. Carefully, she lit a match and held it to all three wicks. The lights danced along the walls of the room, and she smiled.

"Whacha doin'?

"AHHH!!!" Akane screamed, spinning around. The back of her hand connected with something sturdy, yet soft.

"Aw, man!" Ranma groaned, holding his hand to his cheek. "What the hell did I do that time!?"

"You scared me!" she yelled back at him. "You shouldn't creep up on someone like that!"

"Oh, come on, Akane. Who else would it be? We're locked in here."

His brows were furrowed and his eyes wouldn't meet hers. She could tell he was irritated. When she glanced up at him again, she saw a little trail of blood running down from his temple. "Ranma! You're bleeding!"

"What?" He spun to look at her, but she grabbed his chin and pulled his head down to her level before he could react.

"Don't move. I think I might have got you with one of my nails." She brushed his hair from his forehead to see just that... a fingernail scratch that had drawn blood. "Luckily I brought my first aid kit. Sit down."

"Aw, c'mon, Akane, it's probably fine. You don't need to—" but when she pushed him down to the floor, he didn't resist.

"Sit there," she said, reaching over to her bag and pulling out a small box full of bandages. His blue eyes flashed at her as she placed a small bandage over his cut. "There," she said, gently pressing it down onto his skin. "Next time I hit you I'll try not to get you with my nails. Sorry about that."

"Gee," he muttered. "Thanks a lot."

The sat opposite each other for a few moments, not sure of what to do next.

"Does it hurt?" Akane wanted to know, breaking the silence, and causing Ranma to blush.

"No, it's fine. I'm tough."

"To answer your question from before, I was lighting candles so we wouldn't be completely in the dark."

Ranma blinked at her. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." He yawned, making a move toward the bed. "But I'm kinda tired. I think I'll just catch a little slee—"

"Not so fast!" Akane grabbed his arm. "Who says you get the bed?"

"It's not my fault they gave us one lousy twin bed to share!" he said, turning his head back to face her. "And you already got your turn!"

She just glared at him as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"All right, FINE!" he said with a long sigh. "But at least let me have it for an hour or so! Read your books for a while, and then you can have the bed back, okay? It's probably not even midnight yet, and you already had a nice long nap."

"Okay!" she yelled back at him. "I'm not even tired yet. You can have the bed until I'm tired."

When she let go of his arm, he narrowed his eyes at her before crawling up onto the bed and throwing himself down onto the pillows. Akane stared at him from her spot by the table, and then reached over for her books.

* * *

Ranma stared at her profile as she studied over the table. This was going to be one hell of a long night thanks to that stupid, stubborn tomboy. In the morning, he would be sure to get the hell out of this place as soon as possible! And then he'd beat the hell out of his father for setting him up.

Angrily, he squeezed his eyes shut and willed for sleep to come before Akane insisted that she was now tired, and it was her turn for the bed.

* * *

**Comments to Readers:**

kirayasha aka kira, WiNd,nm3 and avolare – Sorry it took so long! I hope to have more time to write once school starts (lol, that sounds weird, doesn't it?)

Urazz andMinakane – Eep!! Akane and Ranma don't hate each other, and I really wasn't going for that. Maybe I did go overboard a little, but my intention was to convey their frustration with the situation. Hopefully this chapter was better for you?

Selene Serenity – LOL, I used Nabiki for her evilness :D evil author laugh

Mai –Thanks for checking my mistakes! I will change them!!

ˆ ï¾ 


	4. Chapter 4 The Scene

**Disclaimer:** Ranma and co sadly do not belong to me :( they belong the great Rumiko Takahashi!

**Author's Note:** WOW... That was quick! I told you I really wanted to write this chapter. Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. They make me smile :D I hope to have chapter 5 ready for you soon! I hope you all enjoy chapter four. I had a BLAST writing it!

* * *

**Fool Me Twice  
****Chapter 4 - The Scene  
****By: Lori Finnegan**

Two hours later, Akane stood in front of the bed watching Ranma sleep. Her eyelids were drooping, but she didn't have the heart to wake him up and tell him that it was her turn for the bed. Instead, she sat down on the floor and cuddled up with the same pillow that Ranma had been using earlier.

Sleep hit her hard, and just as she drifted off, she realized that the pillow still held a little of Ranma's scent.

* * *

Ranma woke to a crack of thunder, and sat up straight in bed. The room was pitch black save for the occasional flickering of lightening. He rubbed his head, his fingers moving over a bandage.

"Oh, yeah..." he cringed. It was still sore. "I'm stuck here with Akane..."

But where was she? He looked down and waited for the lightening to illuminate the room. Yep, sure enough, there she was curled up on the floor with a pillow and a lone blanket.

Ranma threw himself back down on the mattress and stared across the room into the dark. Why didn't she wake him up? If she wasn't going to wake him up, then what was all the fuss about 'turns'?

He closed his eyes, but couldn't fall back asleep now that he knew she was sleeping on the floor. Dammit, she was the most macho chick he'd ever met, yet still he felt guilty about her having to sleep on the floor. What was his problem, anyway? He leaned up on his elbow and looked back down at her.

"Why can't you be a normal girl?" he whispered just before the room lit up and a huge crack of the thunder broke out about his head. There was a snap, and a crash that shook the walls. Ranma sat still, listening to the rain pound onto the roof.

"What was that?"

He spun his head around to see Akane sitting up on the floor, looking at him through large eyes.

"I think maybe a branch hit the roof or something. Don't worry about it."

Another huge crack of thunder sounded, and the next thing Ranma knew, Akane had leapt up onto the bed with him. "Um..." Ranma said, glaring at her. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "In case you've forgotten, it was my turn for the bed a long time ago. Maybe I let you have a longer turn this time, but now that it's storming, I'm definitely not sleeping on the floor."

Ranma grinned at her. "Are you afraid of the storm, Akane?"

"What!?" she gasped. "Of course not! Why would I be afraid of a little rain? You've got to be kidding me!"

Ranma almost laughed. What a liar! "Fine, I'll sleep on the floor, but if you get scared, don't come crying to me." He grabbed his pillow, climbed over her and then onto the floor. Just before he sat down, something stopped him. He turned to see Akane holding onto his pillow. "Excuse me?"

"You already have a pillow, Ranma. Leave one for me!" she told him, a flash of lightening illuminating her scowling face.

"No way! Why should I have one pillow and a blanket, when you have a whole warm mattress and three blankets? You should at least let me have two pillows."

"I'm not sleeping without a pillow!" She pulled harder on the pillow until she had pulled him up from the floor, and they were in a fierce battle of tug of war.

"You have a WHOLE MATTRESS!" he yelled, pulling harder on his side.

"What's a mattress without a PILLOW!?"

"AKANE, if you don't give it to me..."

"What? What will you do, RANMA?" She gave one last hard pull, and they both toppled back onto the bed.

It seemed as though the lightening had stopped, because Ranma couldn't see a thing. He blinked, but still couldn't focus in the darkness. That's when he realized that he and Akane no longer had a pillow between them. Lighting flashed, and once more, light filled the room. Not only had Ranma landed on top of Akane, but their faces were a mere inch apart.

His heart nearly flew from his chest as he leapt away from her and to the other side of the bed. "This is all your fault, you know. If you would have just given me my pillow—"

"You pervert!" she exclaimed. "Next time you decide to jump on me, watch where you put your hands!"

Ranma felt his face heat up. "J-jump on you!? I wouldn't call that a JUMP! And I had no idea where my hands were, it was pitch black!"

"Pervert!" she gasped. "I can't believe you, Ranma! Just because our families set this whole thing up, doesn't mean you have the right to make your move on me!"

"Make my MOVE!?" he exclaimed. "Trust, me the last thing I want to be doing is moving closer to YOU!" He got up from the bed, snatched the pillow from the floor and threw it at her. "Have your stupid pillow, you uncute tomboy. The second that door opens in the morning, I'm getting the hell out of here."

"You know what, Ranma?" he heard her say as he pushed the side of his head down into the pillow and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. "You're a JERK!

"Gee, Akane, tell me something I don't know." He waited for her to say something, but only heard the pitter-pattering of the rain as it bounced off the shingles above them. His body felt numb against the hard floor, and he squeezed his eyes shut. All he saw was Akane's surprised eyes from only an inch away.

His eyes flew open. What the hell?

He pressed his hand to his heart to try and get it to slow down, but it didn't work. Something wasn't right. Something was making his heart race like there was no tomorrow...

* * *

Akane listen to Ranma move around on the floor, trying to get comfortable. That jerk! Who did he think he was trying to feel her up and then calling her names? Then again, he had landed on her in the dark... maybe he really didn't mean to...

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Akane, you don't have to cry about it! Just because you're not as cute as other girls—"

She turned around in bed to see Ranma kneeling beside her. "And who's crying!?"

He reached forward and brushed a tear from her cheek. "Look, I'm sorry I fell on you, and I'm sorry I apparently didn't have my hands... well, I guess I didn't have them in the right places... but I didn't mean to. You're one strong chick, Akane, and when you gave that last pull on the pillow..." He looked away from her.

She pushed his hands away and wiped her own tears. "That's not why I'm upset."

He blinked at her. "It's not? Then... then what is it?"

She flipped over and buried her head into the pillow. "Never mind," she mumbled. "It doesn't matter. Go to sleep, Ranma."

Akane could feel him leaning on the edge of the bed for a while before he finally gave up and moved back to the floor. What was with the sensitive act?

* * *

Ranma flew up to three hard knocks on the door. "It's too early!" he groaned, rubbing his eyes with one hand and hugging the blanket with the other. He peered out from his hand when he felt a tap on his leg.

"Get up, Ranma, it's time for our nature walk. I've taken the liberty of packing your bags so we can make our escape.

Two more knocks shook the walls. "Rise and shine, young lovers!" the old woman's voice rang out.

Both Ranma and Akane cringed.

"We are NOT lovers!" Ranma called back. "And give me a second! I'm not ready yet!"

"Ranma, go change already! They're gonna leave without us!" Akane grabbed his wrist, pulled him up and pushed him toward the bathroom. He grabbed his clothes on the way and shut the door behind himself.

"You don't have to push!" he yelled at the door.

* * *

Once Ranma was out of the bathroom, they picked up their bags and opened the door to see the old woman and a middle aged man standing before them. "We're ready!" she smiled.

The woman smiled back at her. "Mr. Saotome, Miss. Tendo, you don't have to bring your bags with you, you know."

Ranma grinned. "We insist!"

Akane elbowed him. "We always like to be prepared, don't we, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded vigorously.

"Let me introduce myself," the man spoke up. My name is Mr. Hitoratu, and I'm the manager. Let me guarantee you that it will only be a disadvantage for you to bring your bags with you. I insist that you leave them."

Ranma and Akane clung to their bags as they chuckled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hitoratu," Ranma said. "I'm Ranma Saotome, and I must carry my bag with me at all times."

Akane leaned closer to the manager. "He's a little obsessive compulsive, if you know what I mean. He doesn't go anywhere without his bag."

Mr. Hitoratu raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why do you have yours as well?"

"Oh!" Akane smiled. "He feels uncomfortable if I don't have mine with me. He doesn't understand that not everyone carries a bag around with them, if you know what I mean."

Ranma frowned. "Obsessive compulsive?!"

Akane leaned even closer to Mr. Hitoratu. "He's in denial," she muttered. "I wouldn't make him set down his bag. He gets really anxious and unpredictable when he doesn't have it."

Mr. Hitoratu blinked at them. "But you can't take your bags on the nature walk. We're going to try and catch sight of some rare animals... if you have all of your stuff with you, you'll be loud and distract them!"

"But we're not loud!" Ranma insisted. "We'll be very careful not to distract the animals, won't we, Akane?"

Akane nodded. She and Ranma stared at the manager, awaiting his decision, when all of a sudden the old woman let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh, I was warned about this! Ms. Nabiki Tendo said that you would try and get away from your romantic week! She said that you lead busy lives back home and would feel like you had to get back to your business. Well, let me assure you, all is taken care of, so you can put down your bags and enjoy yourselves!" Without another word, she grabbed hold of Ranma's bag and began pulling on it. Ranma didn't let go. "Give me your BAG, Mr. Saotome!" she said through clenched teeth.

Ranma still wouldn't let go. The old lady pulled and pulled, but couldn't get the bag loose from Ranma's fingers. Mr. Hitoratu joined in and trying to pry the bag away from Ranma, and together, they finally threw it back into the room. Akane gave up her bag with less of a fight.

As they walked out of the building, Ranma leaned in and whispered to Akane, "Don't worry, we'll have our stuff mailed back to us."

Akane nodded as she gulped. Did Ranma really have an escape plan, or were they just going to make a run for it?

The old woman stood on the steps watching as Ranma, Akane and Mr. Hitoratu commenced their walk. "Happy couples should hold hands!" she called out to them.

Akane heard Ranma choking next her. "Are you okay?" 

He wiped at his eyes. "I just swallowed wrong."

"First," Mr. Hitoratu began while they padded across the soft forest floor. "We'll be searching for a rare breed of monkeys that only exist in this very forest! Aren't you excited?" He looked back at them, and they nodded. "And why aren't you holding hands? I was under the impression that you were engaged!"

Akane looked up at Ranma, who was staring at the man as if he had asked Ranma what kind of dress he wanted to wear that day. Without changing his expression, Ranma stuck out his hand and wiggled his fingers, signaling that Akane should take it. Akane slipped her fingers into his, and he squeezed so hard, she thought she might loose circulation.

The manager smiled and turned back around. He went on talking about rare kinds of trees and weird bugs he had seen on past walks.

"You're gonna break my fingers!" Akane hissed at Ranma just low enough so that their guide wouldn't hear. "Quit squeezing so hard!"

Ranma loosened his grip a little. "As if I want to be holding your hand in the first place," he whispered back to her. "I'm only doing it because if he's less suspicious of us, he's less likely to watch us as closely."

"I don't even care why you're holding my hand, but I do care that my fingers come out in tact!"

"Shh!" he hushed. "When I say, go, we run."

She nodded at him. This was their chance.


	5. Chapter 5 The Scheme

Disclaimer: Ranma and co sadly do not belong to me :( they belong the great Rumiko Takahashi!

Author's Note: Okay, I really liked writing chapter 5, too. I'm not sure what I want for chapter 6, so it might be a little longer before it's done. Also, if anyone wants to draw fanart of the "mud scene" (lol, you'll see what I'm talking about once you read chapter 5) I will LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! Otherwise, I may be forced to draw it myself. Btw, I did a picture of the pillow scene from chapter 4... it's on my deviantart account if you guys wanna see. http**: irishgirl982 .deviantart .com** (without the spaces)

Okay, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Fool Me Twice  
****Chapter 5- The Scheme  
****By: Lori Finnegan**

Ranma pulled Akane along the path, waiting for the moment when Mr. Hitoratu would be so enthralled with his explanations that he turned away just long enough for them to make a run for it. "Ready?" he whispered to Akane when Mr. Hitoratu bent down to pick up a fascinating rock. "Go!"

Quickly and quietly, they stepped away.

"Oh! Would you look at this!" Mr. Hitoratu exclaimed as he stared at the rock. "I haven't seen one of these in five years! It's actually a fossil from many, many years ago. If you look closely, you can see the little parts of the creature!"

Ranma and Akane began to run, knowing that he would soon turn around and notice that they were missing. They were just far enough away, when Ranma realized he was still holding Akane's hand. Quickly, he dropped it.

"Hurry up, Akane! That guy didn't look too slow!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" she insisted, but just as she spoke the last few words, Ranma caught a glimpse of her falling out of the corner of his eye. She fell on her side and groaned. "Ow, Ranma, wait!"

Ranma halted and spun around. He knelt down beside her. "Come on, Akane, do you want him to catch up?"

She glared at him. "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay?"

Ranma glared back. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" she cried. "Can't you see that I tripped?"

"Well, yeah, but if you don't want to get caught, you'll get up and run! Otherwise, I'm leaving you here!" He straightened up and looked down at her.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and brushed the dirt from her t-shirt. But when she tried to stand, her ankle gave out. She would have fallen back to the ground... that is, if Ranma hadn't caught her. They suddenly found their faces a few inches apart as they knelt in the dirt.

"You klutz!" Ranma exclaimed. "Can't you even stand right?"

Akane drew her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. "I twisted my ankle, Ranma, and you're still making fun of me!"

Ranma rubbed his cheek as he watched her wipe a few tears from her eyes. He blinked at her for a moment before realizing that they were still a little too close for comfort, and he moved away. "Did you really twist your ankle?" he sighed. "How are we supposed to run away if you can't even walk?"

She only glared at him.

Ranma stood up. "Try standing on it again. Here." He held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and pulled herself up, balancing on her good foot. Carefully, she put her other foot on the ground and tried to shift her weight over. A few tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she looked up at Ranma. "It's no good," she told him. "It really hurts! I hope I didn't break it or anything."

"Ugh! This WOULD happen to me," Ranma complained.

"To YOU!?" Akane yelled at him. "I'm the one who hurt my ankle!"

"How do you think we're supposed to get out of here, Akane!?" he yelled back at her. "I can't just leave you here!" He looked down at her big eyes, and noticed that she still clutched his shirt to keep her balance. Without another thought, he scooped her up in his arms and continued to walk out into the woods.

**

* * *

**

Akane end tightly to Ranma's shoulders as made his way through the woods. For a moment there, when he had looked down at her with that flash in his eyes, she thought that maybe he really would just leave her there. But he hadn't.

"Man, Akane... did you really have to eat so much last night? You're a lot heavier than you look!"

Akane's fingers wrapped tighter around his shirt. "Ranma..."

"I mean, seriously, you did shovel quite a lot in," he went on. "If you expect guys to carry you around, then you should probably slow it down a little. My arms are KILLING me!"

"You are such a JERK!" she yelled.

"Shh!" he hushed, leaning his face closer to hers. "Do you want them to find us and drag us back to that stupid room?"

"I'll do anything to get away from you!"

"Then shut the hell up!"

But the second he spoke, his shoe slipped on some watery mud from last night's rain, and they both fell into a fairly large mud puddle. Akane held him tightly as his back end hit the ground.

"Agh!" she cried as her foot hit the ground and a sharp pain shot through her ankle. More tears of pain sprang to her eyes as Ranma tried to peel a clump of mud from the sleeve of her shirt.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "I'm the one who hit the ground, but I'm fine."

She spun her head around to glare at him. "I'm hurt, Ranma! Have you no sympathy?"

He glared right back. "If you were really hurt, you wouldn't be yelling at me."

Akane reached down and grabbed handful of sticky mud. She pushed it right into his face and smashed it around until she was sure that some of it had gone up his nose.

Ranma sputtered for a moment as he pushed the mud from his eyes. "You uncute, unsexy, ungrateful, macho TOMBOY!" he raged. "Is this the thanks I get for carrying you to safety? A face full of MUD!?"

She wiped her hands off on his shirt, watching as he fumed at her. "If you think you're some sort of hero, Ranma, then your head is bigger than I thought."

Ranma pushed her off his lap and plopped her into the mud. He scooped up a handful of mud and stared at her for a moment.

"Don't even think about it, Ranma!" she warned him as she held up her hands in defense. "I'll never forgive you if you do it!"

"Ooo, big loss!" Ranma rolled his eyes. "She'll never forgive me!! Oh, I'm just so heartbroken! I'll just die!"

Akane's wide eyes narrowed. "Stop making fun of me!" she insisted, reaching for his wrist. He tried to stop her by grabbing her arm with his other hand, but it was too late. They both held onto each other, glaring. Akane grabbed his muddy hand and squeezed it until the mud ran from his fingers.

"Have I told you how uncute you are?"

"Not in the last thirty seconds."

Ranma released her arm and picked up another clump of mud. Without hesitating, he plopped it down on top of her head. "There," he said, unflinching. "We're even."

She combed the mud from her hair with her fingers. "Even!? You're the only boy I know who throws mud at girls!"

Ranma folded his arms across his muddy chest. "And since when are you a normal girl?"

"Aughhh!" Akane cried, charging at him and pushing him back into the mud. His head hit the ground hard. Akane meant to keep her balance, but remembered her sore ankle at the last second and fell flat on Ranma's chest. Mud splashed up from the puddle and before they knew it, they were almost completely covered in mud.

"Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his head where it had hit. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Akane wiped the mud from his face to reveal his scowl. "Sorry. I only meant to knock you over. I fell by mistake."

"Gee, thanks." He tried to sit up, but she wouldn't move away. "Um, Akane... if you don't mind, I'd like to get up."

"You're gonna make me sit in the mud again, aren't you!?" she demanded. "You would do that, Ranma!"

"You're already covered in mud! What does it matter?!" For a moment, he glared at her. "How am I supposed to get up?!"

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "Just hold on. My ankle is killing me." She tried to move off of him, but was apparently taking too long, because he put his arm around her waist and scooped her up. Soon, they were once again sitting in the mud.

Akane loosened her fingers from his shirt and looked up at him. For some reason her heart had started beating faster than normal. Maybe Ranma wasn't such a jerk after all... Maybe he was just as frustrated with the situation as she was.

The second their eyes met, Ranma looked away. "We better get going," he muttered. "Let's find a phone so we can call home and get a ride or something."

Akane looked down at his shirt.

"THERE you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

They both turned to look at the same time, and Akane's forehead crashed into Ranma's jaw. "Egh!" they both cried, rubbing their bruises.

Mr. Hakutori looked down at them. "Wow, how did you guys get covered in mud?"

Defeat hit them hard. Not only were they covered in mud, but their chance of escape was completely gone. Ranma rubbed his jaw and sighed.

"You don't want to know," he muttered.

**

* * *

**

Ranma hadn't said a word to Akane since he picked her up and carried her back to the bed and breakfast. He had set her down in the lobby and left the old woman to wrap her ankle while he went back to his room to take a shower. After he had washed the mud away and put on some clean clothes, he felt a lot better. He was just filling the sink with water for his muddy clothes when the front door to the room flew open. When he popped his head out of the doorway of the bathroom, he saw the same muddy Akane limping into the room on crutches. Her left ankle was wrapped tightly in a tan bandage.

"It's not broken, if that's what you're wondering," she said without even looking up at him. "Turns out the old hag used to be a nurse. She said it should feel better in a day or so. I only twisted it."

Ranma didn't say anything. He just stared at her. For some reason, when Akane was covered in mud, she looked—

Their eyes met.

"Hey, Ranma, I'm gonna take a bath. Can you run some hot water for me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Hold on." He went back into the bathroom and turned on faucet in the tub before finishing with his clothes in the sink. By the time he was done, Akane was hobbling into the bathroom.

"Thanks, Ranma," she told him. "But... um, do you think I could have a little privacy?"

"Oh!" he jumped, shoving his clothes to the bottom of the sink and splashing water onto the floor. "Sorry, I'll get that." He grabbed a towel from the rack and mopped up the floor as quickly as he could. If she were to trip on those crutches, he would never hear the end of it.

Quickly, he left the room and closed the door behind him. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he sat down at the edge of the bed and looked down at his bare feet. He wiggled his toes.

"Um, Akane?" he called.

"What?"

For a moment, he just blinked at the floor. "Never mind."

He had been going to ask her if she needed help, but that would have been about the dumbest question ever. What was he thinking?

He was thinking about the mud. Well, not the mud itself, but the mud on Akane. He remembered being pressed between her and ground, and how she hadn't moved.

He shook his head, holding his hands to his temples. What the hell was wrong with him?! They day he wanted Akane to press her body against his was the day he should probably consider checking himself into a mental institution. Who would want to be close to a macho chick like her anyway?

Ranma gulped. He needed something to occupy himself with while Akane was in the bathroom. He spotted his deck of cards on the floor, and bent over to pick them up. Once acquired, he shuffled the deck a few times and then began laying the cards out onto the bed.

* * *

**Comments to Readers:**

LunaML says:  
"_STOP THEM! pleese come up with a reason to stop them and continue the story_." hah! you obviously don't know me very well. I LOOOOOVE long stories, and trust me, this will be a long one. To give you an idea, Ranma and Akane will be at the bed and breakfast for 7 days... they're currently on day 2. lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Andreiush- Wow, thank you for your awesome compliments!! I try my best to keep them in character!! If I end up liking this one enough, I might end up doing the manga for it like I've done with my other story, Lost Time.


End file.
